Chemical pumps are used in a variety of industries to pump chemical compositions for various purposes. In some instances, a facility may use multiple chemical compositions pumped by different pumps. Each chemical pump may have a variety of internal components that may or may not be compatible with different chemical compositions used within the facility. If the wrong chemical composition is supplied to a pump, the chemical may degrade or destroy the chemically incompatible components of the pump. This can reduce the service life of the pump, render the pump inoperable and/or contaminate the chemical being pumped.